Xsi: myth of the Vampire
by Suppi
Summary: ok its about a girl named Xsi whos a vampire who is looking for a amulet beter than it sounds R is for violence later on and there will be romace....


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

  
  


Authoress's note: yeah I decided to use Authoress instead of author and this story idea just popped into my oh and the people from YGO will fit in to this soon ^-^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*Train a nosie* draw close my friends and lesion as I tell you My storey . . . 

  
  


It all stared in Brittan in the year 1786. Me and my family were going to the new British colony in Canada to start a new and better life. Me a young girl of only 16 was exited at the thought of moving to a new place but little did I know it would be hell.

  
  


Life was good at first our harvest was plenty full we gave to our seigneur with plenty to spare.

Then every thing went bad. Our seigneur got uncaring ley greedy and we were forced to give 99.9% of our crops to him.

  
  


My father began to drink away his wages and we could barely afford our farm.. So my sister Melody of only 14 turned to Prostitute Son she did that for about two years without us knowing till one day my dad found out he was ferrous and disowned her.. That design he would live to regret 

About a month later she was found in a corner. She had been murdered I still weep in her memory. 

  
  


Then about a year later my mother caught scarlet fever we tried to keep her well me and my brother Brendan but it was to no avail she died soon after. This caused my Father to drink even more and what was worse Brendan had got scarlet fever from my dear departed mother and died a week later.

  
  


Then there was a rebellion and a rebel was found in our barn so the army came and brunt it and our house to the ground in the night whale we . I woke up and got out with 1 horse and our loveable hound dog but my father wasn't so lucky he died that night it was a sad night indeed and the worse part was the rebel was not killed he tried to kill me. But me and Isabella (horse) and my dog Shadow got away.

  
  


I had no money so I had to sell Isabella. A week later Shadow died I was cold and alone and wished I would die but I got the opposite of what I had wished for. Little did I know I was being watched from afar. I was grabbed I screamed from the sock.

  
  


Shh its ok 

  
  


a voice assured me then it bit into my neck it felt like the flames of hell the pain of the bite itself was nothing compared to the blood being drained from my veins, it was un describable. Then I fell to the cold hard ground. Then I saw the face of my captor it was a female with long black hair eyes that shined she was a yong girl like me probably the same age.

  
  


Then she slit her wrist and put it to my mouth and tolled me to drink I did what I was tolled.

  
  


Then a sort of death happened my human body perished and my immortal one was born. It hurt worse that any other thing I have ever experienced all my teeth grew a little to a sharp point but my k-9 grew longer than the others I tossed and turned screaming in pain. When it was done my captor spoke.

  
  


Girl: I am Charna re-member it well. What is your name?

  
  


Me: Alison 

  
  


Charna: no , no, no that wont do mmmm I know your new name is Xsi

  
  


Ever since that day it has been Xsi. But that's not all she tolled me she taught me to stop drinking blood before the heart stops and to NEVER drink dead blood or I would be drawn in and die to..

She aught me all the ways of the vampire like their language and were all the vampire hang outs were she taught me the vampires history. 

  
  


One day I was reading one of many Vampire books in this book it tolled of a Amulet that would turn every vampire back to human if used on the night of the blood red moon. It was called the Amulet of Ra. Then I asked Charna about it and she was angered she knocked me out and when I awoke she was gone no where to be found. 

  
  


I was alone once more so set out on a quest for the Amulet of Ra I went all over the world in search of it but to no avail. All though I herd many myths about how to kill a vampire. Garlic , cross the old steak thought the heart none were wright. All though vampires do have weakness 

Water is acidic to the touch , a vampire must never go out in the sunlight for it will brun them from the inside and turn them to ash and of corse the others I spoke of before.

  
  


To kill another vampire is death by sunlight to our government. We have a master vampire and no it's not Dracula we have a king and a queen. Or did our queen killed her king so she could be in charge more and absorbed his power. Now no one even thinks about defiling her.

  
  


Then I slept till a few weeks ago. How I ended up in Tokyo on Yugi's coach I don't know. And now where all on a train to Cairo Egypt. Thanks once more for agreeing to help me on my quest... all though it may not even be real..

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

authoress's note 

end of chapter one is it good so far? Please r&r lol I think its good. And my grammar is crap same with my spelling so bare with me k? Lol 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
